ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Odyssey
Sonic Odyssey is an American comic book series that ties into the Sonic the Hedgehog video games, sharing continuity and characters with the games. It has been confirmed that the series doesn't take place in the same universe as that the events of the games did, in fact, happen at some point in Odyssey's continuity. Characters Main *'Sonic the Hedgehog '- the main protagonist of the series and the self-proclaimed fastest thing alive. *'Miles "Tails" Prower '- Sonic's best friend and a tech wizard that flies a plane. *'Knuckles the Echidna '- Sonic's friendly rival who is the guardian of the Master Emerald on Angel Island. *'Amy Rose '- a long time friend of Sonic's who has a not very subtle crush on him. Recurring *'Shadow the Hedgehog' - another rival of Sonic's who truly cares for others, though he doesn't show that fact very often. *'Rouge the Bat' - a jewel thief bat who has a rivalry with Knuckles. *'E-123 Omega' - a robot created by Eggman that now despises his creator. He is the last of the E-100 model robots and the most powerful of them. *'The Chaotix' **'Vector the Crocodile' - the leader of a detective agency named the Chaotix. **'Espio the Chameleon' - the investigator of the Chaotix who acts like a ninja. **'Charmy Bee '- the tracker of the Chaotix and their youngest member. *'Cream the Rabbit' - a small, quiet and shy girl who has a pet Chao named Cheese. *'Big the Cat' - a very inept large purple cat who is fond of his pet frog named Froggy. *'Silver the Hedgehog' - a psychic time traveler from an alternate future that may or may not come to be. *'Blaze the Cat '- Silver's pyrokinetic partner who is from the same future as he is. *'Marine the Raccoon' - an Australian accented raccoon who comes from the same alternate dimension/future as Blaze and Silver. * Antagonists *'Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik' - Sonic's arch enemy who is fond of creating robots. He can be both played for laughs and be a very dangerous threat. **'Orbot' - an assistant robot created by Eggman and Cubot's partner. **'Cubot' - an assistant robot created by Eggman and Orbot's partner. **'Metal Sonic' - while not appearing very often, Metal Sonic is one of Eggman's more dangerous creations and believes himself to be the true fastest thing alive. **'Eggrobo' - a not too bright and incompetent robot made by Eggman who is actually a war machine. ** *'Horned Dragon King '- the ruler of a group of monsters who is self-described as being the ultimate evil. *'Eva the Tiger' - a tiger who leads a hostile technologically advanced tribe. *'Narrator' - an insane human who is obsessed with the plays of the past. *'Cornelius' - a troll-like creature who is very intelligent but pretends to be crazy to throw people off. *'Mammoth Mogul' - a mob boss Mammoth. *'Captain Polly' - the head of the Parrot Pirates and a feared criminal. **'Shanty' - a member of the Parrot Pirates. He doesn't have a voice of his own and can only repeat others. **'One-Eye '- a very large, battle-hardened member of the Parrot Pirates. **'Davey '- Captain Polly's brother who is fond of stealing things, even if they don't do anything for him. * Story Arcs *TBA Issues # Trivia *